Kord
Kord is a long-living Grayskin, the author of the blog Deadly Chords and the co-author of Sound Mind. He served time in prison for multiple charges of accidental manslaughter and is now working with O'Zalia. Story Early Life Kord was born sometime in late 1985. In the late 1990s, he came in contact with The Choir. After a long period of hallucinations and being stuck in his own apartment, the Choir eventually entered his body. Because of this, he began to receive sonokinetic abilities. However, he had little control over the Choir, and on multiple occasions caused accidents in which people died. In the end, he was sent to prison for twenty eight charges of accidental manslaughter and terrorism on circumstantial evidence. While he was in there, he met a group of servants led by Shelly O'Zalia known as the Devils' Hands, including a unique Nest with bats inside of him named Camazotz. Deadly Chords Eventually, Camazotz helped Kord escape from prison. When outside, he decided to take revenge on all the jury members and officers who arrested and convicted him. In the end, however, Isaac O'Zalia intervened and forced Kord to join his group for his own good. Camazotz also escaped imprisonment to seek revenge, and went to Kord for his assistance. Kord refused because he felt he owed O'Zalia a debt of gratitude for preventing him from killing again, which caused them to become enemies. He eventually mastered his powers to a certain extent through training he received from O'Zalia and used it to fight Comazotz before he killed more people in the justice system. During a mission to intercept a meeting between Nolla Row's group of intended Emissaries, Kord and O'Zalia get ambushed by Comazotz. After they defeat him, Comazotz reveals that Row wants to resurrect the Game Master and he escapes by creating illusions of himself via his bats. Kord continues to help out with the investigation until he starts to realize how weak he is in comparison to the Demi-Gods when he's easily defeated by the Fury. He returns just in time to witness Myrir give birth to Issac Malkator, but decided to leave shortly afterwards so he can continue his training and investigating Comazotz's current whereabouts on his own, at least for the time being. During his time alone, Kord has a chance encounter with The Tale Weaver in a local park. He attempts to fight back after he watches Dewitt force nearby bystanders to reenact the death scenes of Romeo and Juliet, but is quickly defeated by two of his creations. Dewitt spares Kord after he explains that he is helping O'Zalia to prevent the Game Master's revival, but warns Kord that he will not be so lenient if they ever meet again before he leaves. Kord rejoins the team a few days later when O'Zalia tells him Row's gang is hiding in an old establishment named the Tehauantec Gentleman's Club. Comazotz attempts to stall them by sending his bats as a distraction so Kord stays behind to fight him while O'Zalia deals with Row. After a long and bloody battle, Kord kills Comazotz by emitting a low bass note powerful enough to damage his brain. With all their enemies defeated O'Zalia thanks Kord for all his help and tells him this will be his final message until another threat arises. Now that he's finally a free man for the first in decades, Kord decides to use his powers to go up against the Tale Weaver's schemes. Abilities Kord can speak directly to people's minds, similar to what Isaac O'Zalia can do through telepathy. He can also use other sonokinetic abilities, such as mimicking voices, causing any number of noises to happen, cause audio interference, make people say things subconsciously, and disable any sonic weaponry. He also has a sonic burst that deafens anything in a nearby radius. In very rare cases, when Kord is completely taken over by the Choir, he can shift both the aural and visual aspects of a person's senses, changing everything around him into a terrifying Lovecraftian or Silent Hill-esque world. Category:Characters Category:Carriers Category:The Daniel-Verse